1. Field of the Invention
The subject reconfigurable eyewear apparatus is generally directed to an eyewear apparatus detachably coupled during use to a headwear visor. More specifically, the reconfigurable eyewear apparatus is one whose eyewear assembly suspends downward from the given headwear visor, when in use, to be disposed before the user""s eyes, and may be xe2x80x98flipped,xe2x80x99 or angularly displaced, wholly or partially out of the user""s direct line of sight when not in use. The subject reconfigurable eyewear apparatus is also one in which such angular reconfiguration of the eyewear assembly is not only conveniently effected, but may also be accompanied by linear displacement from the user""s eyes.
It is desirable in many applications to use eyewear of various types coupled to a visor portion that extends longitudinally forward from a particular headwear""s cap portion. Numerous examples of such applications abound, as the eyewear""s coupling to the visor portion provides greater stability and security of support in maintaining that eyewear positioned before the user""s eyes than, for instance, permitting the eyewear to be worn directly on the user""s head. Examples of such applications include the attachment of sun-shielding, protective goggle, or corrective lens type eyewear assemblies to the visor, beak, or brim portion of baseball caps, hard hats, and other such types of various headwear.
While ideally quite functional and, therefore, highly desirable in many applications, such visor-attached eyewear are often plagued in practice by a number of functional and structural obstacles. First, the need for ample security of coupling is readily apparent given the delicate structure/configuration of most eyewear and their typical susceptibility to scratching and breakage upon unintentional detachment and droppage from the visor or other supporting portion. Secure coupling is particularly important given the many extreme conditions in which such visor-mounted eyewear often find their usexe2x80x94conditions presented, for instance, by fast-paced and high-impact athletic settings, hazard-rich construction sites, and the like.
Just as essential as the security of coupling, in many cases, though, is the need for quick and convenient reconfigurability or adjustability. The quality of user vision which any given eyewear is invariably intended to preserve demands that the eyewear""s lens portion be situated relative to the user""s eyes with suitable precision and reliability. Otherwise, the detrimental optical impact may prove prohibitive. A sun-shielding lens portion of a visor-mounted sunglass apparatus positioned too far apart from the user""s eyes may, for example, permit the peripheral introduction, or xe2x80x98leakage,xe2x80x99 of sufficient unshielded light to produce excessive glare. This would diminish the clarity of the user""s vision and unduly stress his or her optical system. In the case of corrective eyeglass assembly lens portions, the lens portion""s improper positioning relative to the user""s eyes could well cause a measure of distortion that may noticeably erode the user""s visual focus and, again, unduly stress his/her optical system.
These and other equally essential needs, unfortunately, are often found in practice competing one with the other. Where a secure coupling of the eyewear apparatus to the given visor is effectively realized, the rigidity of components, the tightness of their intercoupling, and such other factors tend to impede and limit the free movement of/or between components. On the other hand, a relaxation in the rigidity of components or the tightness of their coupling for the purpose of heightening reconfigurability/adjustability, often diminishes the security of coupling, leaving the eyewear apparatus to be prone to accidental detachment from the visor.
There remains a need, therefore, for a reconfigurable eyewear apparatus that is both securely coupled to a headwear visor and is readily adjustable. There remains a need, moreover, for such reconfigurable eyewear apparatus which may be securely set in various configurations, yet which may be quickly and conveniently adjusted between those configurations.
2. Prior Art
Reconfigurable eyewear devices for headwear visors are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. #5,129,102; #5,720,040; #6,244,706; #5,778,448; #5,347,655; #5,412,812; #5,056,164; #6,237,156; #6,173,447; #5,987,640; #5,966,738; #5,826,271; #5,819,311; #5,379,491; #5,689,827; #4,687,420; #5,533,207; #5,261,124; #5,533,208; #5,422,686; #5,208,916; #4,869,586; #4,819,274; and, published Korean Patent Applications #20-1999-0013748 and #1988-0015000. Such known devices, however, fail to disclose the unique combination of structural simplicity, stable, secure intercoupling of components, and highly adaptable yet conveniently and reliably actuable adjustability realized by the subject reconfigurable eyewear apparatus.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a reconfigurable eyewear apparatus for a headwear visor which is securely coupled to the visor during use, but which may be quickly and conveniently adjusted in position and orientation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reconfigurable eyewear apparatus whose eyewear assembly may be quickly and conveniently displaced angularly and linearly relative to the headwear visor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a reconfigurable eyewear apparatus for a headwear visor that is simple in structure.
These and other objects are attained by a reconfigurable eyewear apparatus for a headwear visor formed in accordance with the present invention. The subject reconfigurable eyewear apparatus generally comprises a support member securable to the headwear visor; an eyewear assembly adjustably coupled to the support member to be angularly and linearly displaceable between a plurality of eyewear positions relative thereto; and, at least one fastening assembly coupled to the eyewear assembly and support member for releasably locking the eyewear assembly at one of the eyewear positions. The support member defines at least one attachment portion, while the eyewear assembly includes a frame having at least one coupling portion. The fastening assembly includes first and second engagement portions respectively engaging in retentive manner the eyewear assembly""s frame coupling portion and the support member""s attachment portion, with at least one of the first and second engagement portions being disposed in resiliently biased manner.